


Never regret anything that made you smile

by JosyRosy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Felix are twins, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Rewrite, Some Fluff, Some Swearing, adrien is a hottie, adrienette - Freeform, felix is trash, love square, lukaloe, nayla - Freeform, there may be some trigger warnings so please watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosyRosy/pseuds/JosyRosy
Summary: Felix and Adrien are the twin sons of Famous Fashion Designer Gabriel Agreste. Adrien is the shadowed twin, he still is the cover of many magazines but Felix gets most of the interviews because Gabriel is worried what Adrien will say. But Adrien wouldn’t talk crap about Gabriel’s horrible parenting in an public interview, he would rather tear Gabriel down from the inside.As for Marinette Dupain-Cheng she is a sweet girl with a secret. She doesn’t like Felix because of his privileged behaviour and his spoiled rich boy nature.- ON HIATUS -BEING HEAVLY EDITED
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic of Miraculous Ladybug. All characters are 16 and we are beginning the story before they get their miraculous. Marinette is mostly the same as the original series but she doesn’t stalk Adrien. Enjoy!
> 
> Btw I don’t own miraculous this is just for fun :)

Adrien and Felix , the famous Agreste twins.  
Felix is the cold, snobby and spoiled twin and will do anything his father asks him. As a ‘reward’ Gabriel allows Felix to go to a public school, as you can imagine he has few friends and the ones he does have are friends with him for publicity or money those included are Chloé Bourgeois and Lila Rossi. As for Adrien he is more rebellious than Felix and doesn’t do what his Father wants him to do. As a punishment, Gabriel forces Adrien to be home- schooled. Adrien only has a few friends including – Chloe who adores Adrien, Nino who he met when Felix had him over to do a school project. The two boys realised they had a lot in common and exchanged numbers and Nino often comes over to play videogames with Adrien.  
As for Felix and Adrien’s relationship they argue like any pair of brother would, Felix dislikes most people and sees his twin as wasted potential but he still has a soft spot for Adrien. It’s very clear who Gabriel’s favourite son is and this is a sensitive subject for Adrien because all he tried to do when he was younger was please Gabriel but his father always had a favoured Felix more. It was not until the disappearance of Emilie Agreste, the mother of the Felix and Adrien and the Wife of Gabriel, that Adrien finally snapped and realised that Gabriel would never love him as much as he loves Felix.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a sweet wholesome girl who you can’t help but love she is a little naïve and her clumsiness is often her worst enemy apart from Chloé Bourgeois, they DESPISE each other. Chloé, the biggest bitch in Paris, will stop at nothing to make Marinettes life hell! She constantly bullies and torments Marinette by ‘accidently’ tripping her or spilling her lunch tray on Marinette. Lila and Marinettes relationship is complicated, Marinette knows Lila is the biggest liar on earth, but she chooses to ignore her and be the bigger person.

Alya Césaire, local blogger and reporter is Marinettes biggest supporter, they have been friends since they were 8 years-old. Alya is seen as the mother love of Françoise Dupont high school, you go to her if you have any problems like relationship issues, body struggles or if your confused about your sexuality, Alya loves and excepts all, and she will give you THE TALK over a cup of tea if she needs to. If you need a hug from someone, you go to mother Alya and she will drown you in love like a Sheep to her Lamb.


	2. Awkward confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix and Marinette meet.  
> Adrien and Nino make friends and Master fu has chose his Ladybug and Black cat!

Marinette woke up startled.  
Her raven hair tangled in a messy bug and her blanket at the wrong end of the bed. She went find the source that woke her up, it was Alya

** Five missed call from Alya **

“Shit” Marinette checked the time and panicked when she realised it said 9:00 am 

“Shit shit shit shit,” she swore as she scrambled down her ladder to find her clothes. School had started 30 minutes ago!

Marinette jumped into the shower and had the quickest shower of her life and ran to her wardrobe to get dressed. She put on a black corduroy skirt with a white turtle neck jumper, black tights and little booties, with her pink overcoat and a black beret to tie the outfit together. She brushed out her hair and grabbed her bag and ran to school, grabbing a croissant from the bakery as she left. As she ran to school she remembered the conversation she had with her mother the night before.

“Goodnight Mari, remember your father and I have to be out at 6:00am to prepare a breakfast banquet for the bourgeois’s , you will have to get up yourself and don’t be late to your fist day of school! “

“Ok good night mom, love you”

Looking back on that made Marinette cringe, how could she be so forgetful she thought. 

As she was running to school she saw an old man on ground reaching for his walking stick, Marinette quickly ran over to help him without hesitation, 

“Are you ok?” She asked 

“Yes yes, I’m fine thanks to you,” he replied with a warm smile, “Now run along to school, Marinette”

“how do you-?” but she brought her thoughts back to the fact that she was almost an hour late for school “right, um never mind, your welcome!” the man waved as she ran away. Marinette was confused but just assumed he knew her name because her parents bakery was very well-known in Paris.

When she finally made to school and up to her classroom door she bumped into a tall figure, before she could apologise and see who it was, the figure spoke, 

“fuck, watch where you’re going,” they said

“sorry sorry sorr-“ Marinette gazed up and realised it was Félix agreste 

“HOLY SHIT, YOUR FELIX AGRESTE, omg I’m such a big fan of your father’s designs, I dream of becoming a fashion designer when I’m older and Gabriel Agreste is one of my main sources of inspirat-“ she rambled on but was interrupted by Félix’s retort 

“yes, yes I’m Félix agreste and who are you clumsy girl?” Marinette, surprised at Felix’s blunt response said 

“oh , I’m Marinette but that doesn’t matter,” she mumbled as she realised that how she had embarrassed herself in front of a world famous model and just as she fineshed speaking Mrs bustier came out of the classroom to see what the commotion was 

“What is going on here? Mr Agreste, you said you needed the bathroom and Ms Dupain-Cheng there better be a good reason why your so late!” Félixthen left to go to the bathroom and Marinette was still star struck 

“oh right, umh I slept in, sorry ma’am”. “Well Marinette seeing as it’s the first day you will be spending your break time with me instead of your lunch, okay now come inside and take a seat,” “ Thank you Mrs bustier and sorry for being late,”

Marinette followed the teacher into the classroom, the seating plan was the same as last year and she was met by Alya who shouted “MARINETTE!” At her 

“Ms Césaire please use your inside voice or do you want to join Marinette at break time?”  
“Sorry mrs,” Alya began while Marinette took her seat beside her “Marinette where have you been?” “Sorry I slept in, my parents were away at a food thing this morning so they didn’t wake me up,” her thoughts drifted back to the blonde boy she ran into,

“ Oh my god, since when did Félix Agreste go here???”

“He just joined today, I don’t know I get bad vibes from him,”

“What about his twin Adrien ,you know the better looking one” she joked

“Mari! You can’t say that, even if it’s true” she whispered “I don’t know though girl, I think it’s only Félix, Nino said something like Adrien isn’t allowed go to public school because of his behaviour,” Alya told her. As Félix got back from the bathroom and took his seat next to Nino, In front of the girls.

“Now class, I am going to split you into pairs to complete this next assignment, you will have until Wednesday to finish it. Since it’s your first day back I will pair you with your friends, Nino and Félix you will be working together, Alya and Marinette, Chloé and Sabrina, Ivan and Mylène, Juleka and rose, Kim and Alix, Nathaniel and Max, Lila since there is a odd number you can join Chloé and Sabrina, any questions?” 

“At least it’s were not paired with Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe whispered loud enough so Marinette could hear, but Marinette decided to ignore her for now.

* * *

“So do you want to come to my house to complete the project? I’m sure Father will allow it” Félix asked Nino 

“Sure dude, as long as there’s some Juicee!” Nino joked but quickly realised Félix was lost at his words

“um, we have apple juice probably?” Nino could only reply “oh um never mind it was a joke bro,” “Um ok,” Félix said while silently judging Nino,

The day flew by and soon Nino and Félix were in a posh very expensive car, Nino looked at the chauffeur and saw a huge man with gorilla like features, and to his left was lean women with a pouty expression and black hair with a red streak sleeked back into a bun. Nino assumed that she was Gabriel’s assistant because she had a clipboard and pen with a tight schedule written on it. After an extremely awkward car ride, they finally arrived at the Agreste mansion.  
“Follow me,” Félix began as he lead Nino into the foyer, up the grand stairs and into a bedroom that was the size of a a medium sized apartment. There he was greeted by a tall blonde boy who Nino assumed was Félix’s twin.

“Hey I’m Adrien, his twin nice to meet you,” his expression was warmer than Félix and Nino had a feeling they would become friends “oh hey dude I’m Nino, Félix is having me over for a school project,”

“ok.... so brother how was first day of big school?” Adrien teased Félix but Félix didn’t show any amusement 

“It was fine Adrien, now what are doing in my room?”

“ Just watching some news and waiting for my favourite twin,” Nino laughed as he looked at the tv which he thought was 10x the size of his tv at home and saw that instead of news it was a slasher movie with a lot of blood and guts unrealistically scattered across the scence.  
“That is not news Adrien,” Félix replied as he turned off the tv and began to gather all the materials he needs for the project.  
“ awh your no fun bro, some day you will realise that there is more to life than being Fathers puppet,” Adrien said

“Adrien if you’re not going to help then please leave,” Félix scoffed 

“Fine, fine I’ll help, so I can get a taste of your new public school life,” 

After an hour the three boys finally finished the project. Through out their work Adrien and Nino got along really well and decided to stay in contact.  


“Hopefully father will allow me to go to school but in the mean time, I’m glad to have you have my friend Nino,” Adrien told him, as the boys were getting up to walk Nino to the door,

“no problem dude, you’re cool too, hey do you mind if I give your number to friend of mine, I think your two would get along quite well!” Nino asked 

“Sure, anyway we had fun today didn’t we Félix?” Adrien nudged Félix

“what? Oh right yes we had fun, Goodbye Nino see you tomorrow at school,” 

“Alright bye dudes” Nino waved and left feeling a little awkward because talking to Félix was like talking to a dry wall. 

“Well Félix, I didn’t expect you to make a friend, I thought chloé would be all over you,” 

“Trust me, she was but my teacher put me beside Nino and he’s cool I guess,”

“Cool? I see your learning ‘teenage slang’” Adrien teased

“Speaking of which what is juice?” Félix asked 

“Um juice is like a drink, oh ohhhhhh never mind brother, I’m sure you will understand soon,” Adrien laughed at Félix’s baffled expression. The boys then parted ways to their separate rooms.

* * *

It’s was about 9:30pm and Adrien decided to clear his head and sneak out for a jog. He tip toed down the grand steps and to the foyer luckily his bodyguards had already gone home and his fathers assistant Natalie was discussing tomorrow’s schedule with Gabriel.

He quickly snuck through the Foyer and slipped out the door to begin his jog. Adrien was no stranger to sneaking out so he memorised what window to not pass by to avoid being spot by Gabriel, Natalie or Félix. 

Soon he was off, he ran like lightening, with the wind blowing through this hair and the faint sound of cars beeping.

He felt free, this is a rare feeling for Adrien because of his fathers restrictions that even he couldn’t break. He ran down the street and ducked his head when he passed people to avoid being recognised. 

Adrien came across a small old man crossing the road, he saw that there was a car heading straight towards the man and if he didn’t do something he would be knocked down. 

Sensing what was going to happen he quickly pulled the man to the foot path, saving him from being hit

“Thank you Adrien, I didn’t even see that car, they mustn’t have seen me in the dark!” 

“Oh no problem, I will walk you home sir,” 

“No need my house is around the corner, you must get home your father is probably looking for you,” The man replied

Adrien was a little confused about how he knew his father would be looking for him but just shrugged it off “okay bye sir!” Adrien jogged home and the old man walked away.  
When Adrien was out of earshot he whispered to a small green floating life form 

“I think we have found our Ladybug and Black Cat wayzz!” 

“Yes master I think they will be fit for the job,” the green friend replied.

The man walked home, pleased with his decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a long one.  
> Hope you enjoyed, sorry if there are any grammar issues.<3  
> Chapter 3 will be out soon! :)  
> This was inspiration for Marinette outfit, credit to the artist  
> @cat-saturn on tumblr -  
> / https://cat-saturn.tumblr.com/post/633150871603200001/winter-outfits
> 
> (Yes I went back and change what I originally had for Master fu meeting Adrien for the first time.”


	3. "Chloé is a pathetic bitch"

Marinette was greeted by Alya as she entered her school. Last night she set about 10 alarms to insure that she wouldn't be late to school again and surprisingly she wasn't. She was about 30 minutes early and decided to catch up with Alya before class started.

"Hey girl, your actually early I thought you would miss 1st period again,"

"Yep, thanks to my ten alarms"

"You set ten alarms!?! Your a different breed Marinette," Alya Joked "oh and Nino wanted to speak to you,"

“Ok do you know what about” Marinette asked

“I think it was something to do with a phone number, I’m not sure, he’s here now,” Alya replied as Nino greeted the girls

“Hey dudettes,”

“Hey Nino” they replied

“You wanted to speak to me about something Nino?” Mari asked

“Oh yeh, I have a friend and I think you two will get along great here’s his number,” Nino told her trying to hold back a laugh, Alya noticed and nudged him.

“It’s Adrien Agreste’s number,” Nino whispers to her while Marinette typed the phone number into her phone.

Alya tried desperately to hold in her laugh as she whispered to Nino “NINO! She is going to freak out”

Marinette spoke “so will I just text hello?”

"Go for it Mari,"

* * *

**8:05am**

**Marinette:** Hello

  


**Adrien:** Hey who is this?

  


**Marinette:** Oh right, Nino gave me your number he said we would be good friends, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  


**Adrien:** Your parents own that bakery?

  


**Marinette:** Yep the best bakes in town. ;)

  


**Adrien:** Cool my name is Adrien Agreste

* * *

“WHAT THE FUCK NINO!!!!”

Marinettes outburst made Alya and Nino realise they couldn't hold in their laugher

“YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT WAS ADRIEN MOTHERFUCKING AGRESTE,”

“I knew you two would get along well” Nino managed to say.

Marinette ignored him “omg, I sent a winking face to him, I SENT A FUCKING WINKING FACE TO ADRIEN AGRESTE, my life is over,”

“Mari chill out, let me see” _*Alya looks at the messages*_ “ the best bakes in town winky face? Oh no girl,” Alya said “reply to him, just be cool,”

“Um okay, what will I say “

“Just say something like how are you but don’t mention his fame,” Alya told her

"I actually hate you Nino,"

* * *

**8:10am**  


**Marinette:** So how are you doing today?

  


**Adrien:** Fine thanks you?

  


**Marinette:** I’m good, I have class in a few minutes though :'(

  


**Adrien:** awh, but it was nice texting you I’m glad Nino gave me you number, I’m new at this friend thing so if I do anything wrong just tell me ok? :)

  


**Marinette:** Oh no you won’t do anything wrong your Great!  Well I assume your great, I don’t know you but I’m sure your a very nice person! :) 

  


**Adrien:** oh thanks :)

  


  
**Marinette:** I have to go to class but text you later! :)  


  


  


**Adrien:** yeh me too, cya!  


* * *

  


“Alya what have I done,” Marinette whined and showed Alya the texts

  


“It’s okay Mari there not that bad, maybe a little dry but I’m sure you will warm up to each other soon!”

  


“He’s never going to text me again!” Marinette cried while walking to their classroom,

  


“Oh no Adrien's totally cool I’m sure he doesn’t think your dry Marinette” Nino told her as they sat down in their seats, they caught Félix’s attention when they mentioned his brother,

  


“What’s this about Adrien?” He asked

  


“Oh I just gave Marinette Adrien's number,”

  


“And what did my father say about this, you did ask him didn’t you?”

  


“Oh um was I supposed too? I’m sure your pops will be fine!”

  


“Yes my ‘pops’ will be fine, although next time you must tell him before associating Adrien with any new people, he is very protective.”

  


“Are you going to tell him?” Nino asked 

  


“No, I will let Adrien have a bit of freedom as long as their just texting,”

  


“Well dude what else would they be doing?” Nino teased

  


“You know, like....... naughty things? Anyway doesn’t matter,”

  


Nino sniggered and decided it would be best not to tease him further.

  


Félix turned to Marinette and said “Adrien can be a bit reckless and impulsive it times, I hope this new ‘friendship’ will not encourage it,”

  


Marinette felt her cheeks burn up and began to speak when Alya interrupted

  


“Chill out Agreste their just texting it’s not as if they sneaking out to see each other, they only learned each other’s names ten minutes ago! If you want to make friends or have a decent high school experience then you have to relax and stop being so uptight!”

  


Nino, Marinette and Félix all had the same surprised expression on their faces when they heard Alya speaking to Félix like he’s isn’t a world known celebrity,

  


“What? Somebody had to say I-”

  


“Who do you think you are, talking to my felikins like that!”

  


Chloé interrupted Alya to announce her presence.

  


“Oh hey Chloé” Félix said

  


“I’m not finished, your lucky to be even talking to someone way out of your league like Félix!”

  


“Chloé stop being ridiculous” Marinette said

  


“Oh and Dupain-Cheng thinks she can just speak when not being speaked to!”

  


“It’s spoken Chloe, speaked isn’t a word,” Marinette replied but Chloe interrupted her

  


“Do I look like I care, Dupain-Cheng speaking of looks, your eye bags could hold my weekly clothes shopping and well we all know that’s a lot,”

  


“Well it’s clear you money wasn’t well spent,”

  


“Shut up Mari-trash at least I can afford new clothes and don’t have to get my hand dirty working in a grubby bakery,”

  


“Chloé have you ever heard of being grateful all you do is spend daddy’s money and shit all over other people!” Alya commented

  


“Who asked you Césaire?”

  


“I’m going to stick up for my girl, when your being unnecessarily horrible to her,”

  


“Oh really Alya, you think me saying a few harmless words to her is horrible,” Chloe sniggered as she made her way to her desk.

  


“Marinette don’t listen to her she is pathetic,” Alya reassured her

  


“Yeh dudette, Chloé has nothing better to do, you should just ignore her,” Nino added

  


“Don’t you think that’s what I’m trying to do, I’m well aware Chloé is a pathetic bitch who projects her insecurities onto other people but it doesn’t excuse the fact the her words still hurt and I’m sick of her bullshit!” Marinette shouted, unluckily for her, Miss bustier walked in and she heard that last bit.

  


“Miss Dupain-Cheng you can take that language down to the principles office!”

  


“But miss, Chloé was being-“ Alya tried to defend Marinette

  


“That’s enough, I don’t know what has got you all so loud this morning but I will not tolerate swearing in my class!”

  


“It’s fine Alya.” Marinette mumbled as she left to go to the principals office.

  


While she was there Marinette zoned out and replayed what happened in class over and over till she heard the principal say

  


“Marinette? I hope your listening?”

  


“Yes sir” she snapped back to reality,

  


“You are excused,”

  


Unaware what he said for the past five minutes. Marinette left his office feeling like shit. So she did what any teenager would do and made her way to the bathroom to cry it out

  


When she got into a cubicle she pulled out her phone,

  


* * *

**8:40**

  


  


**Marinette:** Hey you got time to talk?

  


  


**A** **drien:** Yep sure what’s up?

  


  


**Marinette:** Do you know the daughter of Mayer Bourgeois?

  


  


**Adrien:** Chloé? Yes father encourages her to be my friends, but she can be really stuck up at times so I don’t like to associate myself with her

  


  


**Marinette:** Yep you can say that again I got sent to the principal because of her.

  


  


**Adrien:** What how?

  


  


**M** **arinette:** The teacher walked in just as I said I was done with her bullshit and naturally she sent me to the principal for swearing and he reprimanded me.

  


  


**Adrien:** Oh shit that sucks yeh Chloé can be a real bitch at times, I didn’t want to mention this earlier but she talks about you a lot but she only refers to you as Dupain-Cheng  


  


  


**Marinette:** Oh yep that’s Chloé she has a habit of only calling you by your surname, anyway I can text you later when I get home, I can’t stand to be in these smelly bathrooms any long.

  


  


**Adrien :** That’s cool text you soon!

  


  


**Marinette:** cya :)

  


* * *

  


Marinette walked back to class and slumped back into her chair. Alya gave her a reassuring nod and Marinette caught Chloé's smug grin. She decided to try make it through the rest of the day, Chloé free.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't the longest but its something. Akuma in the next chapter!


	4. Chat Noirs a Furry ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was a bit of a wait.   
> Akuma time :)

The next day of school was a regular day. Marinette and Alya were getting ready to leave the classroom.

”Those of you who have Pe Mr D’Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium, the rest of you can go to the library before lunch,” Miss bustier stated

”Kim!!” Ivan shouted at his classmate after Kim handed him a note

”Ivan what is going on?” The teacher asked

”it’s Kim! I’m gonna ki-“ Ivan began his threat but was interrupted

”Ivan go to the principals office!”

He scrunched up the note and growled as he made his way to Mr Damocles office.   
  


_Hawkmoth senses a negative emotion and send an akuma out_

Ivan bursted into the principals office.

”Hasn’t anyone ever told you to knock?! Out you go try again” Mr Damocles exclaimed

Ivan was on the verge of yelling, but he did as he was told. He closed the door and missed as a black butterfly flew into the crumpled note in his hand

“Go-on knock!”   
there was no knock “Well, knock?”   
  


Ivan bursted into the room again but this time as a stone monster he screamed “Kim! Where are you!?”

The students in the library heard the bang 

“come on Marinette!” Alya grabbed her hand to see what the commotion was.

The girls saw as Ivan now a stone monster yelled for Kim and stomped from the school,

”What’s going on?” Marinette questioned

”OMG! It’s like he has been turned into a supervillain. Where there’s a supervillain there’s always a superhero close behind!” Alya said excitedly as she ran out of the library

* * *

Master Fu stood outside the Agreste manor clutching a jewellery box tight in his hand.

Meanwhile inside Natalie was quizzing Adrien on his history knowledge.  
“You arranged an appointment to speak to me Adrien?” Gabriel Agreste announced as he entered the room.

”Yes Father, I would like to attend school like Félix” Adrien replied 

“Adrien! This is nonsense until your attitude towards your work and me improves, school is out of the picture, I’m already stretching my boundaries letting Félix go!”

”but father-“

”I don’t want to hear it Adrien. Continue Natalie,” Gabriel then left the room

Natalie went to speak but Adrien ran to his room.

He heard a crash and looked out the window

“what the?” He saw a huge stone figure attack the police vans screaming a boys name. Adrien hopped on his couch and turned on his tv, his suspicions were confirmed when Nadia Chamack the local news reporter said there was a supervillain on the loose in Paris.

”Cool!” Adrien said then noticed a hexagon shaped jewellery box on his coffee table. “What’s this doing here?” He opened the box and a green light briefly blind him. A small black blob floated from the box and yawned 

“No way! your like a genie in a lamp!” Adrien started talking to him

”Naah I met him once, he was pretty lame,” the black blob with cat features replied “so what he grants wishes, I’m way better than him, Plagg nice to meet you” Plagg flew around his new surrounding trying to eat random things in Adriens room

“Hey! Don’t eat that!” Adrien managed to catch Plagg “what are you doing here?”

”Im a Kwami, I grant powers, yours is the power of destruction got it? Now you got any Camembert?”   
“Félix has got to be pranking me, wait he has no sense of humour,”

”No one must know that I exist! Your the chosen one you must try stop stoneheart with your new partner” Plagg told him 

“But I’m stuck here! How can I save Paris if I’m imprisoned in my own home!”

“That’s why you have to change, well if your willing to change,” Plagg replied 

Plagg explained the akuma, his powers and his new ladybug partner to Adrien.

“Claws out” Plagg said without context but he seen adriens confusing “that’s how you transform. Ugh you humans are so dens-

“Plagg claws out!”

“whoooaoaa” Plagg got sucked into the ring Adrien out on his finger.

Adrien felt a wave green light wash over him and next thing he knew he was covered in leather

“Damn!” He said flexing in the mirror he jumped out the window and made his way the the battle exited about his new life

* * *

When Adrien discovered the jewellery box, at the same time so did Marinette.

She was watching news and quivering behind her chair,

”what the?” She noticed the box”

Marinette opened it with caution a pink light burst into the room and a pink blob came floating above a pair of red earrings with 5 black spots on them

”aghhhh!!!” She screamed, running back she began throwing random objects at the cute little blob 

“it’s bug! A mouse! A bug-mouse?”

”calm down Marinette!” The blob spoke but this made Marinette do the opportunity of calming down 

“WHAT THE- IT SPEAKS!!?!” She slammed a glass over the bug-mouses head 

“Ok if this makes you more comfortable, I am a Kwami called Tikki, I grant powers yours is the power of creation-“ 

“MOM-“

The Kwami phased through the glass and shushed Marinette 

“Shhhh please Marinette you can trust me! I’m your friend!” 

“what are you?” Marinette questioned

“As I was saying my name is Tikki and I grant you your powers, we need you and your new partner to help stop Stoneheart,” Tikki told her calmly, she hoped her black cat companion was having more luck with how his chosen was reacting to this.

”what? I can’t stop him, I’m clumsy” a thought came to her “ oh you should ask Alya she is super brave and would make the perfect hero!” 

“No Marinette you are the chosen one, only you can stop the akuma! Have faith in yourself”

Tikki then explained about to her all the details as Marinette put the earring in

”So all I have to do is break the object the akuma is hiding in?”

”Yes! You just capture the akuma”

”Capture the akuma, Got it I think, ooh this is all to much l won’t be able to pull this of!”

“Yes you will! Trust yourself Marinette you will do great! Now to transform yourself just say spots on!” Tikki said will a exited grin in her face.

“Spots on? Whahaa-” Marinette suddenly felt a wave of energy pass through her, A bright pink light danced around her and in a flash she was covered in a red suit with black polka dots   
  
Marinette gazed at her new form in the mirror “wha- what how does this thing come off? Tikki I want my normal clothes back, where are you?” Marinette now ladybugs eyes drifted back to the news and she seen Alya “Alya oh no I have to do something”

”Marinette?” Her mother called

”shit!” Marinette ran up to her roof 

“so I have special powers? What does this do?” She grabbed her yo-yo and threw it across the street, but it went further than she thought. Next thing she knew she was flying across Paris.

”whahahahha!” Marinette screamed, she eventually crashed into a cat man.

”shit I’m so sorry, what the fu- who are you?” She asked as he helped her up. One word popped into her head.

Furry.

”I’m you new partner, I’m..... Chat noir, yeh Chat noir!”   
  
“oh um Mar-“ she remembered about secret identities

”LADYBUG, I’m ladybug?!” They stared at each other for a while. Ladybug noticed his eyes where completely green, even the parts that were supposed to be white apart from a slither oh black for his pupils.

”huh weird?”   
“ you like what ya see?” Chat noir asked smugly

”WHAT? No uhm, anyway-“ she was cut of by a building crashing down in the distance 

“come on mlady, let’s go save Paris!”

”mlady? It’s ladybug, would you like it if I called you furry” ladybug replied

”I am not furry, thank you, now come on let’s go!” And with that Chat Noir grabbed his baton and sprung off to battle 

ladybug giggled “Focus Ladybug! Trust yourself!” She mumbled to herself.

ladybug latched into a nearby chimney and got zapped into the air.

* * *

Chat noir arrived at the football pitch and started to battle the stone giant. But every time he attacked him Stoneheart expanded in size 

”where are you superpatner?!”

Chat watched as Stoneheart threw a goal post and it was about to hit a civilian he quickly threw his baton to save her. While he was distracted stone heart grabbed him. Ladybug arrived at the scene but watched from afar

”Go get him super red big, The world is watching you!”   
“Alya?” Ladybug said quiet enough so Alya couldn’t hear her. 

She mustered up all the courage she could find and sprung into to battle.

”Pick in someone your own size!” She yelled at the akuma, ladybug used her yo-yo to latched out to Stonehearts feet, causing him to trip and release Chat Noir

Chat was about to run back into to action, ladybug held him back by his tail 

“Wait we need a plan” she summoned her lucky charm and realised what she needed to do.   
  


* * *

”Pound it” the two hero’s said in unison 

“Are you ok?” She asked Stoneheart now Ivan that was sitting confused on the floor

”well mlady I gotta run, but see you again soon” chat winked

”huh not to soon,” she looked at the note Ivan was holding his his hand

”You know Ivan you should tell her how you feel!”

”how do you know my name?”

”uuuh,”

”That was so literally fucking so cool!” Alya interrupted

“Who are you? Omg can I have an interview, I can’t believe Paris has their own superheroes I have to start a blog about this! I have so many questions to ask you Miss uhhh? ” Alya blurted all that out in one breath. She recorded Ladybug expecting her response 

“Ladybug, call me Ladybug!”

and with that Ladybug used her yo-yo to pull herself out of the stadium. She left feeling significantly more confident then before.

* * *

The Akuma multiples and started transforming random people into stone giants 

“what the?” Marinette watched the news confused

“Tikki what’s happening I thought we defeated Stoneheart?”

”Did you capture the akuma?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any grammar errors. :)  
> Next chapter should be out soon!  
> Word count - 1,707


	5. Chapter 5

"CAPTURE THE AKUMA!?" Marinette's faced turned from confusion to fear when Tikki explained to her what would happen if she didn't capture the Akuma

"oh no no no no, this is all my fault! see Tikki I knew I wasn't cut out to be a superhero!""2

"Marinette calm down it was your first time, you going to be great!"

"I can't Im clumsy and can't do anything right, Chat Noir is better off without me, I have to quit, hopefully you will find a better Ladybug" Marinette whined as she began to take of her earrings

"No! Marinette don't do tha-" Tikki tried to say but was cut of when Marinette took off her earrings and put them in the box they were in before,

"Tikki? Im so sorry." She stored the box away in her vanity draw.

* * *

"Omg Mari, did you see Ladybug and Chat Noir yesterday, they were awesome! I started a blog and you can watch the video from yesturday there!" Alya said as she greeted Marinette

"What if Ladybug fails?" Marinette replied

"Oh girl, don't be scared. Ladybug won't fail she is badass you should of seen her beat up Stonehearts ass! I believe in her and you wouldd to if you seen her!"

Mari and Alya caught wind of the conversation that was going on near the stairs.

"Dude you should've seen it, youm were out to kill me!" Kim exclaimed

"im sorry kim, i don't remember anything In wasn't myself" Ivan replied. he saw Mylène Haprèle, the girl he liked staring at him.

The girls heard Chloé belittling Ivan and taking the piss out of him

"Chloé stop that, what the fuck is wrong with you" Alya declared

"What is wrong with me? I'm not the one who traumatized the whole of Paris because I couldn't take a bit of banter. Seriously just because your new blog got a bunch of views doesn't mean your all high and mighty now does it Césaire?" Chloé scoffed

"you little bitch-" Alya went to lunged foward to attack Chloé but she was held back by a stronger force

"That's enough Chloé," Aya realised that Félix was the one holding her back.

"ugh let go of me," Félix let go and Alya walked away while signaling Marinette to follow her, but Mari was to mesmorised by the models presance.

"come on Mari!"

"Oh right sorry!" she snapped out of her trance and the girls walked away

"Chloé you should try to not piss everyone off within the first ten minutes of school," Félix scolded

"Now where is the fun in that Félikins! Come on Sabrina" Chloé motioned Sabrina to follow as she linked arms with Félix while they walked to class

* * *

Ivan took on a piece of advice from Marinette and decided to confess his feelings to Mylène in a song or rather a very overwhelming and loud rhyme. Of course Mylène ran of because of Ivan's pathetic attempt at pursuing her which cause his emotions to uproar and well we all know what would happen if that occurred.

The return of stone heart

* * *

When the class was settled Mrs bustier began the lesson

"Does anyone know where Ivan is?" and on cue the windows smashed. Shards of glass flew everywhere, Luckily Marinette managed to avoid getting seriously injured because she was on the opposite the windows, but some of the class did. Shards of glass punctured their skin. Stonehearts fist is what shattered the glass and he grabbed Mylène and tried to grab Chloé as well

"Ugh my hair! Daddys gonna hear about thi-"

"Chloé shut your fucking mouth and follow me," Félix lead her to the classroom door where Miss bustier was frantically evacuating students but Stoneheart achieved his goal and grabbed her.

Marinette slipped the jewellery box contain the miraculous into Alya's bag, praying she would find it in time. But Alya ignore her friend passing the bag to her.

"Marinette I'm going outside to film what's happening. Are you coming, hurry up!"

"Alya! Are you crazy? Your to get yourself killed!" Mari replied but Alya already left the scene. She brought her friends bag and decided to follow her.

* * *

"oh no, Plagg the Akuma is back," Adrien told his Kwami

"eh told you this would happen," Plagg replied as he gulped his cheese

"Plagg Claws out!" Adrien transformed into Chat noir and jumped out his window to engage the enemy.

"hey Stoneheart ya like jazz?" Chat noir said as he ambushed him with his stick. This only angered the giant more

”ugh about time!” Chloé replied 

At this point there were several other stone giants in the area 

“GET HIM!” Stoneheart growled. A stone giant grabbed Chat noir and Alya arrived on the scene. Stoneheart threw a car at the civilian but Chat noir managed to save her with his baton in time.   
  


“little help here partner!” Chat shouted looking around for Ladybug

Meanwhile after Marinette followed Alya. She hid behind a nearby wall. She saw that Alya was still trapped behind the car. Marinette decided to give being Ladybug a second change and put on the earrings to save Alya.

“Tikki Spots on!” Ladybug now stood in Marinettes place and sprung into action. She hurled the car with her yo-yo, freeing Alya in the process and throwing Chat noir his baton back.

”Thanks, Ladybug!” Alya and Chat both shouted. Chat extended his baton and freed himself from the stone giants grasp.

At this point Stoneheart was about to arrived at the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug sprung of and Chat followed

”Hey mlady aren’t we going to take care of the stone giants?!”   
“No we have to go to the source!” She replied as they arrived at the Eiffel Tower.

”YOUR WORTHLESS CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS!” Stone heart screamed as he threw Chloé of the tower. Ladybug caught her in time before she fell to her death.

”We’re clear to attack!” Roger cop said aiming his gun at Stoneheart

”WAIT, don’t attack them it will only make it worse!” Ladybug tried to tell him but he didn’t listen

”Out of the way kid let the adults handle this. You’ve already failed once” the policeman said

Chat saw the self doubt on Ladybugs face. “Don’t talk to her like that. She saved your asses!”

”He right chat, I already failed,” ladybug said

”No mlady,” Chat said as he grabbed Ladybugs shoulders and looked into her blue eyes. “without you that girl would be dead, they won’t defeat him without us and we will prove them to him!” 

_‘_ ”ok?!”

”Okay chat” Suddenly Hawkmoths face was formed with butterfly’s hovering out the Eiffel Tower.

”I am Hawkmoth, Ladybug and chat noir bring me your miraculous now and the people of Paris will remain unharmed, you’ve already caused enough harm!” Hawkmoth said 

“Very funny Hawkmoth, your the one causing this disruption,” ladybug spoke “If you think we’re going to give you our miraculous then you can go shove those akumas right up your hairy little as-“ realising that she might have went a teeny bit to far she instead ran up the jumper up to tower and captured all the Akumas that made up Hawkmoths face.   
  


“People of Paris, let me make this promise to you no matter who wants to harm you. Ladybug and Chat will everything we can to keep you safe!” And with that she released all the purified Akumas.

The whole of Paris was quiet everyone was in awe of their new Heroine. But a few moments late they all broke out into cheer, celebrating their new heroes.

”I think I love that girl!” Chat said who had fallen completely head over heels for Ladybug

Hawkmoths mask appeared over Stonehearts eyes and he told him to resume the battle.

Ladybug called for a lucky charm and got a parachute.   
The two heroes created their plan and now it was time to ensue it. Ladybug forced Stoneheart and Mylène together and he in surprise he dropped her and the akumatized object with her.

Chat noir whacked the paper to Ladybug and managed to catch now deakumtized Ivan. Ladybug swiftly caught the paper and ripped it to release the akuma she grabbed the butterfly and pulled her Parachute when she caught Mylène. The four landed on the ground safely and Ladybug released the akuma and performed the Miraculous Ladybug spell fixing everything.

Ladybug left Ivan to talk to Mylène alone. The heroes watched as Mylène complemented Ivan’s song.

”Their perfect for each other!” Ladybug said

”Just like you and me,” Chat winked

“Oh no my earrings! Gotta scram kitty! See ya later,” and with that she swung back home

”Can’t wait! Mlady,” and he did the same

Ladyhug arrived home and giggled along with Tikki as they rencounted her day.  
”Maybe I was wrong about not being able to do this Tikki,”

”You were amazing Marinette,” Tikki giggled excitedly.   
Marinette was exited with her new life but also a bit scared. Eventually she drifted off the sleep that night as she remembered her first win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any grammar issues. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do ya think, I randomly thought of this idea and decided to scribble down some ideas and this is what I have come up with. In the show Lila and Marinette hate each other but I thought I would tone it down a bit because Mari never got jealous of Lila and Adrien (since Lila never lied about meeting Ladybug to Adrien and Adrien doesn’t go to school yet, blah blah) Also I know that it was Alya’s first day to school at the start of the series but I wanted them to be friends since they were young. Btw Adrien will start public school in a few chapters but I wanted to explore this concept of him still being home-schooled and he will meet Marinette and Alya and soon. If you want to give me ideas for Akumas leave a comment or dm me on insta @thereal_bobpancakes. Chapter two should be out soon!!  
> Also chapter will actually begin the story! :)


End file.
